Looks
by lostloner17
Summary: Ever wonder why James cares so much for what he looks like.
1. Chapter 1

Looks

I don't own BTR.

_**This will be the shortest story I wrote so far. I hope you guys like it. Now on with the story.**_

**James POV**

I sigh as I got out of my mom's car and turn and looked at my new school. I had just moved to Minnesota from New York with my mom, my dad had got killed in a shooting so my mom moved us to Minnesota so here I am.

I walked up the school steps and into the school.

I could hear all the whispers about me and seen all the looks I was getting, I ran to my class.

The bell rang and the classroom filled up.

"Class we have a new student, James come up here and introduce your self." The teacher said as I got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Now tell us your name, age and a little about yourself." The teacher said.

"My name is James Diamond and I'm ten and I moved here from New York..."

"Wait if you are from New York how come you are so ugly?" a girl asked me.

"Rachel." The teacher said as I looked down.

"It's fine, I'm use to it." I said.

"Well, take your seat and we will get started." The teacher said as I walked back to my seat.

I saw three boys looking at me, I looked down at my desk.

After two hours the bell rang for lunch.

**At Lunch**

I got my lunch and was looking for a table when someone pushed me into a wall.

"Move loser." said a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

I got up and went to the bathroom, I looked at myself in mirror.

Everyone is right, I am ugly.

I have hazel eyes that you can't really see because of my glasses and brown hair, I have braces and I'm short and I'm a little bit chubby.

I heard the door open and saw the three boys who was lookng at me in class.

I looked at all three of them.

The one in the middle has blonde hair and green eyes and really big eyebrows, He was a little bit taller than me and was skinny and had a perfect smile.

The one on the left of him had blackish brown hair and brown eyes, he also had pale skin and was skinny and was and inch taller than him.

The one on the right was a Latino and he was wearing a helment and was skinny and was the same hight as me.

"We saw what Lucas did to you." Said the blonde.

"Yea, so." I said.

"Well, you could use some friends." Said the black/brown hair boy.

"I don't even know you names, so why should I be friends with some strangers." I said.

"Ok, I'm Kendall Knight and this is Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garica." Kendall said as he pointed out each on of the guys.

"I'm James Diamond." I said as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Well do you want to be friends?" Carlos asked

"Sure." I said.

_**First chapter just picture James with the glasses from big time guru.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Looks

_**This chapter was so hard for me to write so I hope you like it.**_

**James POV**

It has been two years since I met Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. I finally got use to what I look like and now I realize that my problems are just begining.

I walked into the school in pain. I hate puberty.

I was growing every day, it was like my body wouldn't stop. I walked to my locker and saw my friends walking towards me.

"Dude, why do you have a hoodie on its summer time." Carlos said.

"No reason." I said as my voice cracked. The others looked at me.

"I got to go I'll see you guys later." I said as I took off running down the hall.

It was at lunch that my friends actually took notice that something was going on with me.

"James are you getting taller?" Kendall asked.

"No." I said.

"Whatever take your hood off then." Kendall said as he looked at me.

"No." I said as I started to get up but Kendall gave the hood and pulled it down.

I know they saw what I look like because I heard them gasp.

"Dude, what is all that on your face?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, you idiot he is going through puberty." Logan said.

I looked down.

"But why does it look like you hadn't slept in a couple of days?" Logan asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I said and it was true I hadn't slept, my bones were stretching too fast for my skin, they felt like they were going to break straight through.

"Dude, you need to sleep." Logan said. I turned to face him with a look of anger.

"You try to fucking sleep when your bones are stretching too fast for your skin, they felt like they are going to break straight through, and you are in so much fucking pain that it hurts to do anything." I said to all of them.

"James..." Kendall started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't." Then I left they don't understand they have someone to help them though it I don't.

_**Sorry for any mistakes. I try to have him go though an early puberty because that is what I'm studing in school now. Hope you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Looks

_**Last chapter I hope you enjoyed the story.**_

**James POV**

I was unpacking my stuff on my side of the room. You see me and my friends are going to be a band and we move to LA.

I was putting up some stuff when I found my year book from when I was twelve. I flipped to the page my picture was on.

I cringe at my picture, in the picture I still had my glasses and braces and my face was cover with zits.

I smiled remembering when I got contacts and my braces came off and when my face clear up, the rest I worked for.

I felt someone pull me down on the bed and I look up to meet green eyes.

"Hey." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey." Kendall said as he smile at me before he kissed me on the lips.

He took the book out of my hands.

"Don't you look at it." I said.

He open the book and look at the pic.

"Kendall." I said.

"What?" He said.

"Please don't look at my picture." I said.

"Too late." He said as he laid down beside me.

I looked at the page it was a grade ahead of us.

"You butthole, you told me you was lookng at my pic." I said

"Well why would I need to I saw you then and I like you then so I don't matter to me." Kendall said.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too, no matter what you look like." Kendall said


End file.
